The Raven and The Man
by NomNomBabies
Summary: Diaval knows what he wants as a raven, but life as a man is proving to be much harder. Even with his wings he desires to hold her.
1. Chapter 1

The beauty of the Moors could not be beaten that evening. The sun set against the thorny wall that separated the two kingdoms, glowing with the magic of the creatures there, and despite the threat of war dwelling on everyone's hearts, Diaval could not resist staring at his mistress that little bit longer than usual. Her dark expression did not lessen her beauty, her sharp cheekbones illuminated by the shining moon and colourful fairies as the sun finally lowered. He could not speak right now, his raven form not shifting until Maleficent allowed it. The curse she had just inflicted upon King Stefan was dreadful, but justified in the minds of everyone who had known the once carefree and gentle queen of the Moors.

Diaval flew close to Maleficent and sat on her armrest, gently poking one of her horns with his beak. Her emerald eyes turned to him and with a flick of her fingers, he was once again Diaval the man, sleek and darkhaired as his feathers. He lowered his head in respect and earned a fleeting smile. He wished there was some way he could comfort her, but she was so far from the reach of anyone now, her heart mangled and her gaze icy cold. Diaval resisted the urge to brush her arm gently, a small touch that might set her off in an unexpected way. She allowed no man to touch her, ever. Even male gremlins and pixies were kept far from her by her tree spirit protector Balthazar, who also remained a considerable distance from his charge.

Maleficent rose from her seat and gestured Diaval to follow. Feeling his features contorting, he knew she was changing him back and without thought, he grabbed her arm and wildly shook his head, feeling the beak surging from his lips. His mistress froze at his touch, her changing eyes narrowing at the fingers turning into feathers on her forearm. Diaval instantly regretted his decision, he just wanted to be human a little longer, to share that walk with Maleficent, wanted to hold that arm for a second more.

For a moment it seemed she would strike him, but her raised hand simply flicked in his direction and Diaval the man remained, the few feathers that had sprouted sinking back beneath his flesh.

"Touch me again, Diaval, and next time you'll never come back."

With that, Maleficent strode away, a sudden blackness bathing her and the steps she took. Diaval enjoyed being a raven, but being a man was different. He was looked at by others, he could move freely wherever he wished. And he could share these walks with his mistress. His mistress who could not bear his touch nor the touch of any man. Diaval wished he could though, wished he was brave, smart and strong enough to be the man who could.

But being her only companion was enough. Her inviting lips smiled at him, every once in a while. Her dark eyes lit up when he bought her flowers and good news. But it was his wings, no not the wings; the raven had no such desire. It was his arms that begged to hold her, to heal the broken woman that gathered her strength every morning whenever her nightmares made her relieve her pain. Diaval the raven was her wings. But Diaval the man? He could be so, so much more.

**Just a quickie, should I write more or just stick with the oneshot? I adore Diaval, I really should write a happy one next. But for now, let me know :D**

**Much Love xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Most ravens preferred sleeping high in the trees, away from the dirt and animals. Safe and sound on their perches and able to fly away at a moment's notice. But Diaval was not like most ravens. His heart had been changed, his body morphed and his mind expanded further than possible for just a normal raven. He no longer found solace with his own kind, the birds in the Moors could not hold a conversation and the simple minded creatures could not offer what he had now, the sharp intelligence and stunning beauty of the woman sleeping fitfully beside him on the mossy ground.

No, Diaval did not like the trees anymore. He lay sleeping beside his mistress, curled up against her now wingless back, just between the two small mounds of flesh where her happiness used to be. Not as a human though, that would never be. Maleficent was not even aware of this peculiar arrangement, the small black bird guarding her during the night, one eye open, his feet tucked under him as he used her shoulder to rest on.

Maleficent did not sleep well these days, her back ached with the phantom memory and her shoulders no longer carried that familiar weight, the burden she held so dear. Diaval used his wings to calm her during the nightmares, slowly bringing his wing down her neck and over her shoulder, letting that cool rush of air and feathers bring her to rest. He didn't know what she dreamt about, only knowing that his actions stopped her restlessness, he hands would stop shaking and going to clutch the air behind her, reaching for the nothingness that now resided there.

Tonight was no different; Diaval felt these fingers brush the air above him, the small gasp of remembrance escaping her full lips as she slept. Her pain haunted her in her sleep and as he brushed that one wing over her neck, her petite wrist shot out and grabbed it, hurting it at first and Diaval resisted letting out the indignant squawk his kind was known for, the sound he had grown to hate as a man. But her grip lessened, her fingers gently stroked the deep black feathers on his wing, but not releasing him. The position he was in was not comfortable, but with the angle that Maleficent rested her head, he could see the slight tilt in her cheeks, the small smile that appeared on her face. She was still playing with his feathers, still sleeping. But peaceful at last, the agony of her former pain leaving her for the night. And while Diaval knew it would be a long night for him, he relished being her comfort. Diaval the raven, the wings, finally had a purpose. He truly felt like her wings now.

By morning, Diaval had drifted off into own restless sleep, his captured wing aching but his mind at peace. He failed to wake when Maleficent roused, feeling in her grasp the black feathers, filling her with hope for just a moment. But she found her raven instead, curled up against her back, his outstretched wing uncomfortably held in her grip. She placed it gently by his side, watching it curl back into the tired creature without stirring. Her hand and back ached with the wings absence. Her other wings lay sleeping, exhausted on the ground, and Maleficent felt a strange rush of affection for the small bird with the small wings, who was willing to give them up, at any time, just to keep her nightmares away.

**Wow, the reception I got for this was so far from what I was expecting. Thank you everyone for all the wonderful praises, I hope this continuation is up to scratch. I love this ship so much, hopefully eventually it finishes on a good note **


	3. Chapter 3

Diaval kept a close eye on the young woman floating through the thorns, carefully adjusting her body at various intervals. Somehow he suspected that Maleficent wouldn't allow the girl to be hurt, despite walking in front several metres with no view of her. He couldn't be positive though, and since his mistress couldn't see him, he kept his hand on Aurora's hand, guiding her carefully through the magical plants that were large enough to kill a man. Maleficent reached the edges of the thorns, brushing her hands along the stems affectionately. She turned to bring the girl fully into the Moors and started at the sight of the Raven's hand holding the princess's, moving her slowly towards the river. Her green eyes narrowed, mouth twisting at her wings being touched by that girl.

She turned her face away before Diaval looked her direction, noting her refusal to look at him or the girl, the girl who was lowered carefully to the ground with a flick of Maleficent's fingers. Her arrival had caused a stir with the fae, small and large creatures gathered in the grass and pond, staring at the startling beauty awakening in their home.

Maleficent quickly changed Diaval back and retreated to the trees, watching the girl wake up, refusing to look at the raven standing on a branch by her horns. Diaval didn't watch Aurora wake, he watched the woman beside him, her lifted, defiant chin the only thing giving away her discomfort, the feeling a dread in her mind. The raven could do nothing to stop her pain today. The princess was a living reminder of every bit of suffering Maleficent had endured. As beautiful as she was, the sooner her sixteenth birthday came, the better.

XxXxX

The river glistened with the sprites that danced amongst the swirls of colour. Diaval the man sat pensively on the edge, unsure why his mistress had not changed him back yet, had not beckoned him to follow her at all the night. After she had seen the princess back to her bed, Maleficent had slipped into the darkness, leaving Diaval wingless and alone, lost in the thoughts of Her, the woman who made him who he was. She relied on him, but today, it was like she could hardly bare the sight of him, in feathers or flesh.

"Don't let her touch you again."

The Raven started at Maleficent's voice, chillingly calm and dangerous. Her knuckles were turning white with the grip she was holding her staff, and Diaval rose to meet her. He was embarrassed that he didn't see her there before, hiding in the trees, he should have felt her stare. Diaval didn't understand, his look of confusion contorting his handsome face, causing his mistress to let out a frustrated sigh.

"Your hand, in hers. Don't let it happen again, or next time one of you will lose that hand. Or wing."

She left him again, but this time he was prepared, a few steps and he was in front of her, blocking her path. Maleficent stared in silence, eyes cold and a small smile playing on her full lips, practically begging him to say something foolish. Instead, he simply lifted her hand and lightly kissed it, lingering slightly on her pained knuckles. Diaval stood quietly, contemplating his next move when she suddenly flicked her fingers, the golden light twisting around his body to form the raven once more. He remained on the ground, the man in him rejoicing the small touch and her jealousy, the raven feeling small and insignificant below the queen who stared down at him icily.

"How sweet, your affection is duly noted, my wings. The statement remains, Diaval. And you wouldn't be much use to me without your only feature that matters."

**So hopefully no one is getting confused with the various shifts in time, there's no real story here, it's more like a serious of time lapses from multiple parts of the movie. Anyways thanks for reading **

**Much Love xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Anger seethed out of Maleficent's pores as she watched the girl chase her raven around the river. Her feelings of hate for the princess had changed considerably these past years, the hole in her heart filling as she watched Aurora grow into a beautiful, kind hearted woman. Maleficent could feel a part of herself in the child, but one thing she could not abide was the closeness between Diaval and the child, from the moment he had kissed her hand, all those months ago, she had kept a close eye on both of them. Her eyes narrowed as the raven curled into Aurora's shoulder to rest. The only thing she could not understand was why, why her heart hardened when they touched, and why she could feel a sharp clench in her stomach when Diaval the man smiled affectionately at the blond beauty.

Diaval tried to keep from touching the girl, but his protective nature made him keep close, despite knowing the rage that coiled in his mistress's glowing green eyes. He could feel them staring into his back as he played with the princess, burning guilt into his conscience. She had never kept her vow to remove his wings or hands, but the threat remained and he was ever vigilant. Much as he hated to admit it, Maleficent scared him. He feared that hate for those who had wronged her and he feared the agony in her that one day might escape, destroying everything in its wake. And he feared his own feelings towards her.

Maleficent sent the girl home earlier this time, unable to cope with the guilt of the curse and the strange bubbling feelings in her chest that had her wanting to shout at everything. Including the raven now soaring towards her. Just as he reached the river's edge, she slyly gave her hand a wave and turned him into a man, causing him to stumble into the water and soak his clothes. She smirked, but bullying Diaval was never as much fun as the fairies. The once raven rose and shot her a glare, not saying anything, knowing her anger was far greater than his. But he could feel his growing. His usefulness was ending for her; he did not wish to become a simple plaything.

"So clumsy, Diaval. Silly bird, perhaps I need to make a hybrid man/bird thing, just make sure the vocal chords are gone, they aren't the most useful-"

"Stop it!"

He grabbed her hand and her fingers curled into claws instantly, but still she did not strike. She glared at his nerve but his grip tightened as if to enforce his sudden anger. He had never lashed out at her before; she never believed he had the courage. But now, a new man, a new Diaval stared into her eyes, determined to be heard.

"Mistress, Maleficent. Enough. You cannot hide from yourself. If even you are incapable of feeling again, release me. I have served my time, over sixteen years of it. Don't let me burden you with pointless jealousy and spiteful remarks. None of it hurts me as much as knowing that I'll only ever be a set of limbs to you, feathery information you will to come and go. Don't do this to me anymore."

Those were the most words Diaval had ever spoken to her, apart from ranting about turning into a dog. Maleficent was in shock, her composure failing her has her hands shook with repressed emotion and the sudden strange desire to wrap Diaval up in her arms. Diaval stood quietly, watching his mistress struggle, unable to help the small tear that had started to leak out of one of her wide eyes.

"You think…you dare assume…"

A squeeze on her arm told her Diaval was not finished, but his other hand slowly rose to remove the tear, watching her eyes watch his fingers gently brush it away, down her sharp cheek and along her jaw, slowly and gently as though he was stroking a baby bird.

"I don't need to assume or think anything, Mistress. That is your job, I am simply the wings. But don't let me just be that. I am Diaval the raven, but with your touch I become Diaval the man. And I know which I prefer. Even the raven would be at your side no matter the consequence, even if the man could never exist again."

The curled up fingers on Maleficent's hand had relaxed, and now sought to hold the one confining them. Diaval released her only to be the one restrained, her swift reflexes catching the man's large hand in hers. The hand on her cheek remained, and unconsciously she had leaned into it.

"You are never just the wings, nor just a man. You are Diaval, my raven, my trusted confidant, my Diaval the man. Why does my heart clench when I see you with her, when you touch her I want to scream. Why? What have you done?"

Diaval smiled, knowing finally that his feelings were never for nothing, that she had never taken him for granted, wings or arms.

"Nothing Maleficent, but if you like, we can always find out together?"

Diaval curled his human arms around the fairy queen, feeling the small bumps where her wings used to be. Diaval the raven had filled that void, now Diaval the man could fill that gap in her heart, just a small bit, but enough for both of them. At last, he felt useful and needed, as both a raven and a man.

**Woah sorry it's so long, my end chapters always seem to rant on a bit. Got a bit sappy towards the end there, so I do apologise. Hope everyone enjoyed reading the story as much as I did writing it. Once again thank you so much for all the wonderful past comments, they really helped inspire **

**Much Love xx**


End file.
